(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer housing, and in particular, a computer housing having a front side board, a rear side board, a top side board, a bottom side boards, etc being pivotally hinged with other at the adjacent edges of the boards, thereby, a comparative smaller space is required during shipping of the housing and the housing facilitates maintenance of the computer.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 1, there is shown a conventional computer housing comprising a front side board 10, a rear side board 11, a covering plate 12 and a base plate 13. The front side plate 10 is provided with a plurality of slots 100 to mount with a securing plate so as to mount an optical disc, a hard disc and a soft disc. A through hole 110 is provided on the rear side board 11 and is associated with a holding plate to hold a power supply. The covering plate is substantially an inverted “U” shaped and a protruded disc plate 120, bending inward, being provided at the bottom section of the two sides. The base plate 13 is a rectangular shape disc-like member.
In order to assemble the essential parts of a computer, these parts, such as the optical disc, hard disc and the soft disc are respectively mounted at the front side board 10 and the rear side board 11 or in between, and the bottom side of the front side board 10 and the rear side board 11 are mounted at the two side edges of the base plate 13, Then, the opening of the covering plate 12 is opened and the and the rear side board 11 is pushed forward to the front side board 10 until it is all covered. Finally, screws are used to mount the two sides of the base plate 13 at the protruded plate 120 of the covering plate 12.
Such computer housing has the following drawbacks in assemble and in use:                (a) The volume of the housing is large and the transportation cost is high: As the computer housing has a covering plate 12 and is substantially inverted “U” shaped, therefore, the computer housing occupies a larger space and the cost of transportation is increased.        (b) Assembly and maintenance of the computer are not easy. The entire housing has to be placed downward and to detach the base plate 13 and the covering plate 12 in order to access to the interior of the computer.        